Demolition Lovers
by caidence2164
Summary: It is the last battle, as they stand in each others embrace. She cannot understand him, as he leaves her alone to defend the Order before she breaks down wishing she said those three simple words. HGRW POV's. Character Deaths ONESHOT. High T Low M rating


Ok, so this is how it's going to work. The very first paragraph is basically giving the setting, and then once you pass through each set of bolded lyrics you change POV's to the two main characters of the story. There is another point in the story where it changes again but you will notice and its not that big of a deal.It may also help if you listen to the song, Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance over and over when reading this. It really gets to ya lol :'(

Disclaimer- Lyrics are by My Chemical Romance not me I did take out a few lines though that wouldnt fit and such. I claim no ownership over Harry Potter or the characters.

--------

A blinding red light flashed wickedly before the group, a sickening knot twisted wildly in the pits of their stomachs. Their preparation for this final day seemed futile, their wits nothing compared to the ghastly, emaciated figure standing boldly before them and his lackeys surrounding them. It was quite obvious they were not the only ones who felt so, as the wicked being emitted a haunting laugh that struck terror in those surrounding him. The two stood together, holding each other for their dear lives. In a split second they had left the scene to the others, desperate to find the words to say to each other before it was too late.

**Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway**

I watched his glorious, familiar eyes, as he pulled me close to him, the heat of his chest and arms surrounding me like a comforting blanket on a cold winter's day. I could have gotten lost in this moment forever, and I wish I could tell him. I wish I could tell him everything, from our first meeting and how I fell in love with him so quickly. His heart was pounding in his chest and as he glanced over my shoulder, I knew exactly what he was planning on doing.

"No, you can't! We can leave; the rest of the Order should be fine. I can't let you do this."

I whispered, choking on my own tears. How could I leave my friends alone on the battlefield? It seemed simple enough to me at the time, I wanted him to stay with me, to never leave my side and abandoning them seemed the only possible route. I may never have been caught dead saying anything similar to that before this exact moment, but I meant every word of it.

"Maybe they dont need us out there anyways. We can wait as backup."

What I had meant to say was _'I love you. I have always loved you. Don't leave me.'_ Yet somehow I felt he knew by the way he held my hand in his, the way he looked at me with that terrifying and heartbreaking plan formulating behind his eyes. There wouldn't be any chance of stopping him, it had never come easily before, the stubborn boy he was. No matter how much I begged he never would have stopped, for my own good I suppose.

**With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets**

I gently brushed a strand of her soft, curly russet hair behind her ears. The tears welling in her eyes made my heart snap in two, Gods she was beautiful. If only I could leave with her. Somehow I knew what waited for me in the battle taking force over on the grounds. There are no words to describe how I feel about her, maybe that's why I have avoided it for so long. No, I cannot start making excuses now, our time was running short and I had to do something.

"I have to. It's the only way. Promise me you will follow the plan."

Somehow, the words didn't reassure me but I prayed that she understood. Leaving now would only prolong the fight, even though I may be useless to the Order. They seemed to be holding off, until I heard a violent scream as one of our own fell to the cold, hard ground, blood trickling fromher pursed lips. The Death Eaters would be back for us if I didnt put up a fight. It was time. I love you.

**I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through**

"Ye..uh..you..I.."

No matter how hard I tried to force the words from my vocals, I only stammered, his flaming red hair looking brighter than ever against his ever paling skin. I could only guess I was as nervous as he was by the way my heart was pounding a tattoo in my chest. _I love you!_ I needed to scream those words out to the world, show everyone how I felt and all I could do was cry like a pathetic young girl, my demeanour anything but foreboding or ingenious.

I was supposed to be the smartest witch of our school and look at me now. My cheeks stained with my own salty tears, my hair frizzy with brambles knotted severely within the strands. How could he leave me now? For the greater good he would say, but I need him. I need him for the rest of my life, and this was the battle to end all. No. My tears didn't cease as I saw the body lying broken on the ground, Hestia Jones. Her blue eyes felt like murder to my soul. Every bone in my body screamed for his attention, we have survived so much together and yet tonight my hope faded from the moment he broke our eye contact. Our luck was running out and I was supposed to follow the bloody plan. As he left my voice scared me it was so quite, it sounded as if it were coming from someone else as I squirm on the ground crying, my heart shattered beyond belief.

"I love you."

**I would drive on to the end with you  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you **

The shouting grew louder; its time for me to go, yet I cannot leave her side quite yet. This was my last chance. Sure she was the smartest female, person, witch..whatever, I have ever known. But a driving force inside me told me that it was my turn to lash out, I had done enough sitting around. Unbeknownst to the others I had been practicing secretly, knowing fully well what was waiting for me here on the deadly plains of Hogwarts.

Releasing her hand, my thoughts ran rampant, my heart wanting to stay there with her, my mind telling me I had to go. Feeling for the familiar polished handle of my wand, I looked at her one last time for safe keeping, her image burned into my memory forever. An intangible heat wove through my body like silk as I admired her, one day I may explainthis to her but for now it would have to wait.

"Goodbye. I love you."

I whispered softly, the wind carrying away my words before her petite ears could catch them. I knew from that moment I would see her again, so she could hear those words properly.

**But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky**

I would have screamed in pain if I could have, instead I poured my heart out to the midnight sky as I sank further onto the ground. How much I hated him and loved him at the same moment, it tore me apart inside watching him slip onto the battlefield without me by his side. Suddenly I felt like murdering every single person who had taken him away from me. Whipping out my wand I ran boldly into the field, _screw the plan_ I thought angrily.

I heard a familiar shout and squeaked pathetically, cursing myself colorfully for my own lack of courage. I watched Harry duelling with Voldemort as my eyes widened how Harry held his own I would never know. Within a second I had been lifted brutally from the ground and fell harshly on the solid ground. I stumbled to gather my wits as I heard a familiar raspy voice curse above me, and watched as he licked his pointed canine's with a wicked grin.

"Ron."

His name had been the first thing that crossed my mind, how I wish he was here by my side as terror struck every nerve in my body.

**Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun**

I struck down a hooded Death Eater; my spell wouldn't hold out for long enough. He would be back for his vengeance I could guarantee it. I scanned the battle field for more solitary bodies and my heart skipped a beat. Remus lay twisted brutally,stillas the stars above us,with Tonks by his side screaming and cursing any who approached them. McGonagall defeated a smaller, plumper wizard before falling herself, her limp figure standing out from the environment surrounding her.

A harsh wind passed easily through my old robes, stirring something inside me to keep moving. It was almost satisfying watching the Death Eaters sprawled upon the ground. I wonder how many more would arrive to replace their fallen? Forcing myself to continue moving, my breathing hitched uneasily when I saw Fenrir and Hermione.

_Why in the hell didn't she follow the plan?_ I thought wickedly tearing across the ground. I wasn't even sure what spell I had used before Fenrir retreated and fell to the grass, dead.

**And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood  
And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down**

Hermione scared out of her wits, froze, her hands pulling at the grass as if it would help her move quicker. She screamed throwing her fists at the body who grabbed her from behind, her adrenaline pumping through her veins like a waterfall. Her wand had been broken by the werewolf, leaving her quite defenceless for what came next.

Ron lifted her quickly, her fists connecting with his arms, shoulders and chest, feeling the brute end of her fear. Struggling for a moment she shook timidly before recognizing his flaming hair and freckled features and pulled him into a hug.

"What happened to the bloody plan Hermione!" Ron shouted angrily wiping the tears away from her cheeks. He couldn't stay angry at her for long before concern took over as he checked her for blood or any sign of a bite.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, relying on his body for support. Pressing her face into the front of his robes she breathed in, his familiar scent enveloped her. He smelled like The Burrow, even though they hadn't returned for nearly a year. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hadn't noticed the robed figure approaching silently until it was too late, they had been struck.

**I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood**

I watched asBill struck down the Death Eater before he came back for me, before the eldest Weasley sonwas stunned himself and fell to the ground with a groan. I scrambled to find Ron's hands, his face any part of him that was closest to me as I lay sprawled across the earth. My head had hit a rock on the way down, but I ignored the pain with a wince as I lifted myself to meet his fading blue gaze. The tears now poured down my face in despair. After he saved my life, all I could do was sit and cry by his side, when I should have been able to do more. I feel more than useless, as I watch him bite back the pain and brushaway my tears.My body had gone numb with pain, this was going to be the last time I ever saw his silly grin, his heart warming smile, heard his earth shattering words, or even felt the familiar, kind, and loving touch of his. As if it were to much for myself, my throat tightened as I sobbed, my lungs searching for air.

I brushed Ron's ginger hair out of his eyes, the bloody battleground that supported his failing figure. Forever seemed to last for that moment, when I kissed him softly, his eyes closing for far too long.

"I love you"

**I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever**

The gentle pressure of her lips dulled the mind numbing pain that ripped through my body. Yes, I had known from the very beginning that this would be the end. I closed my eyes one last time, sure that she would hear these last four words otherwise I may have held on longer.

"I love you too."

--

Fin!

Please review..lemme know what I can improve on for the next fic I write and…stuff. Haha. Hmm, well the beginning came out better than expected but then I started to lose it near the end :(


End file.
